The Proposal Conundrum
by Gal8
Summary: This story starts at the last scene of The Long Distance Dissonance (10x24). I've decided to take this story to another direction, hence the change of genres. This story will contain a shooting event, so if it's a trigger and you decide to read it, do it carefully. I have no intention of offending anyone with my story, I just want to explore the harsh side of reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **This is based on the season 10 final, and how I would like the things to be resolved.**

 **I will try to stick to the charters as much as I can.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **I would really appreciate your reviews.**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was 8:00 pm. Amy was sitting on the couch in her living room, in her apartment in New Jersey, her computer in her lap.

She tried not to think about what was going on with that Ramona chick, back in Pasadena. She knows that if she'll dwell on it, she will end up going back there, and kick that blonde's ass.

She trusted her friends, and she trusted Sheldon. her friends told her they will keep an eye on her, and Sheldon didn't lie about her or hid the fact they were spending time together. Amy saw how clueless he was to her intention, but she saw through that woman, that she was up to no good.

Amy was working and deep in thoughts when a knock on the door snapped her out of her musing.

 _Who can that be?_ She pondered, but before she had any time to react, she heard her name. "Amy," which followed by two more knocks and her name, before she went to open the door.

 _Is that Sheldon? What is he doing here? What happened?_ She started to panic as she took the computer off of her lap and went to open the door for Sheldon.

Amy unlocked the door and opened it. as soon as she opened the door she held it tight lest she'll fall. Her breath quickened.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight in front of her.

It was Sheldon. on one knee. Holding a ring box with an engagement ring in it.

Amy looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. then at the ring, and once again she looked at him. he looked at her calm and sure of himself with a hint of a smile. she couldn't remember a time when Sheldon looked at her like that.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her in a sweet gentle, yet confident voice.

She looked at him shocked. She didn't know what to answer him. It was a lot of information to digest in less than twenty seconds.

Sheldon was here, in New Jersey. As Amy took another look at the sight in front of her, she saw that Sheldon didn't have his coat or his bag with him. that wasn't like him. she started to get nervous.

 _What is going on?_ She wondered. She started to feel dizzy.

"She… Sheldon… what are you doing here?" Amy struggled to speak.

Sheldon looked at her with soft eyes. "asking you to marry me." He told her with the same confident voice.

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat. For some reason, this didn't feel one hundred percent right. She saw that Sheldon had no hesitation, but she wanted to talk to him about what brought it up before she will give him her answer. She knew she wanted to marry him, more than anything, but she wanted to go there with all the cards on the table.

She didn't know how to tell him to come in so it won't sound like she is not sure about her intentions of marrying him.

"Sheldon… will you come inside? please." Amy practically begged him, not wanting him to think she refuses his proposal.

Sheldon was confused about Amy's reaction. He knew she wanted to marry him, and he knew he wanted to marry her as well, so why is she dragging it instead of answering him?

He looked at her once more, and kept his position. Amy looked into his eyes, and let out a small chocked "please."

Sheldon nodded, got up and entered the apartment. Amy closed the door behind him. her entire body was shaking. She motioned to the couch so he will sit down while went to make some tea for the both of them.

Amy put a kettle on the stove and got two mugs and put tea bags in them. She didn't know how she did it without breaking anything, because her whole body was shaking. As she waited for the water to boil she held the counter, her back to Sheldon.

She took deep breathes, trying to calm herself. She couldn't believe that Sheldon was here, asking her to marry him. she knew about the ring for a little over a year now, but what brought it up now, she didn't know and that's what she was desperate to know, more than anything at that moment.

Sheldon set on Amy's couch. He put her laptop on the table, so she will have somewhere to sit. He was starting to get worried that maybe Amy changed her mind, and maybe she didn't want to marry him after all.

He turned his head to look at her. he saw her holding the counter tight, and he thought he saw her shaking. He didn't know what to do.

The water boiled and Amy went to grab the kettle and pour the water to the mugs. As she did so, Sheldon noticed she really was shaking and went to help her, before she'll burn herself.

"Here… let me…" he said quietly. Amy looked at him with wide eyes. She was still shocked that he was there.

Sheldon poured the water and put down the kettle. He turned to look at Amy and he saw that a few tears escaped from her eyes.

Amy didn't realize she let a few tears escape from her eyes, until Sheldon looked at her, and gently put his hand on her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

Amy looked away and went to grab the mugs to the coffee table, but Sheldon stopped her.

"I'll get it." he said, and Amy nodded. They went to sit on the couch quietly.

Sheldon handed Amy her mug. "Thank you." Amy whispered to him.

They set in silence for a while, neither one of them knows what to say at this moment. they were both confused. Sheldon was confused that Amy hasn't answered him yet, and Amy was confused that Sheldon was actually here, with a ring, and nothing more.

Amy took a deep breath, trying to form a coherent sentence in her mind.

She looked at Sheldon, who looked at her back.

"Sheldon… what are you doing here? Except asking me to marry you." she whispered.

Sheldon looked down at his mug for a moment and then looked at Amy's beautiful eyes. He knew that she was the one for him. he knew it back when he told her he loves her, that he will marry her. that's why he had the ring for two years, now.

She was the only woman that ever touched him so deeply, she was the only woman he ever closed his eyes for, while kissing him out of nowhere, and she was the only women he will ever have any romantic interest in.

Sheldon took a deep breath before talking. He knew he had to tell Amy what happened. They can't start the rest of their lives together with that hovering over their heads.

"Sheldon? is everything okay?" Amy asked, starting to get worried. What if something happened between him and Ramona?

"Well… yes and no." Sheldon said quietly. "oh?" Amy started to really worry now.

"Before I'll tell you what happened I want you to know that I love you, and I was trying to figure out the right time to propose for a long time, now. I don't know if what happened was the catalyst to it or not. All I know is that I needed to come here." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, what happened? You are freaking me out." Amy said with shaky voice.

Sheldon took Amy's hand and started to talk.

"Well, as you know I was hanging with my friend Dr. Nowitzki and she was at dinner with us, last night. So last night, after dinner, Penny told me that Ramona had a romantic interest in me, which I blew off, because she knows I am in a relationship with you. Even though I brushed it off, I needed to confirm that she in fact wasn't looking for a relationship with me, and if she was, she needed to know that that is not going to happen. Today, she came to my office, bringing us lunch. She told me that she enjoys spending time with me, and I told her that was enjoying it as well. As I said, I needed to be sure she isn't looking for a romantic relationship with me, and I took the opportunity to ask her. Well apparently, she was looking for a romantic relationship with me."

Sheldon stopped for a moment and took a sip from his tea, and as he did that, Amy spoke.

"You told her you enjoyed spending time with her?" that stung Amy a little bit.

"Yes. I told you, she is very intelligent, but that's it. I thought of her as a friend and nothing more then than that." He told her, starting to worry, maybe he should have let that part out, but he can't lie to Amy. Not after flying 3000 miles and asking her to marry him.

Amy looked at Sheldon intently, and saw that he wasn't twitching. She knew he wasn't lying and that all he saw in that blonde chick was a friend, and nothing more, which made her a bit calmer.

Sheldon was more nervous now to tell Amy the next part of what happened.

"I started to explain to her that it will be a problem because we're colleagues and because I am in a relationship. As I was telling her I was in a relationship, she leaned in and kissed me." Sheldon said quietly.

"She… she… what?" Amy stuttered. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. she had to know if Sheldon kissed her back. She opened her mouth to ask that, but Sheldon started to speak.

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back, I didn't close my eyes. I was mortified that someone can do such thing. Especially when she knows I have a girlfriend, and she saw you on Skype. Penny told me that some women don't care about it, but she didn't seem that way." Sheldon said.

"So… what did you do?" Amy asked him, relieved that he didn't kiss her back.

"I excused myself, took a cab to the airport, bought a ticket to New Jersey, got on the plane, took another cab and came here. To see you." He finished.

"You took a cab from the university straight to the airport? Without stopping at home?" she asked him, shocked. That wasn't like Sheldon at all. It also means, that he had the ring with him all along.

"Yes." He said simply.

"And the ring?" Amy asked him.

"I had it with me for a while, since you told me about Princeton, but I never knew when or where to give it to you. Eventually I realized I just need to do it. what happened with Ramona only made it clearer that it needed to be done." Sheldon told her quietly.

"Sheldon, I believe you, I really do, but I really want you to think about it. I want you to be one hundred percent sure that this isn't coming from a place of guilt or because you think this is the only way to deal with the whole Ramona thing. I want you to be sure that it comes from a place that you really are ready for this, because this is a huge change, that we can't take back, because if we will, it will be hurtful for both of us." Amy told him.

"Amy, I thought about it for the last two years. I had my hesitations about it, about us living together, but it turned out to be the best thing I experienced. I told you that before you left to Princeton, and I will tell you again; waking up knowing that you are there is a great comfort to me, and I want that for the rest of my life. You are the only woman I ever closed my eyes while kissing me, and you will always be the only woman I will ever close my eyes for during a kiss, because you are the only woman that is allowed to kiss me. You are the only woman I will ever have a romantic interest in." He told her, holding her hand tightly, and looking deep into her eyes, trying to let her know exactly how he feels about her with his eyes.

"What do you mean the only woman you ever closed your eyes for? Who else kissed you?" Amy wondered.

"Leonard's mother drunk kissed me about seven years ago. It was horrible. But again, I didn't respond to it." He told her, and shivered at the memory, and so did Amy. She chuckled at that, and caressed his hand.

Amy then, looked into Sheldon's blue eyes, and all she needed to know was there. It was more than love. It was a deep yearning for her, for a future with her, and she knew what her answer would be, she just needed some time to process it all.

She leaned in and gave Sheldon a deep kiss. As Sheldon felt Amy's lips on his he let out a little moan. That's where his lips belonged. With Amy's lips. He felt back at home.

They broke the kiss and Sheldon smiled at her. "thank you." He said to her. Amy looked at him confused.

"For what?" she asked him. "for taking away that awful kiss and making it all better with yours." He said to her. Amy blushed, and smiled at him.

"Do you want to take a shower and go to sleep?" Amy asked him.

"If you don't mind." He told her.

Sheldon didn't have anything with him, so after the shower he just put on his briefs and went to bed. Amy was already there, with her laptop back on her lap.

"Hey. I just need to finish something here. It will only be a moment." she told him.

Sheldon nodded and went to the bed. As he entered the bed, he noticed that Amy brought the ring box, with the ring in it, and put it on his nightstand. She still didn't answer him, but after their talk he knew that everything is going to be okay. Amy was a reasonable person, and it only fits that she will want to take her time and digest everything, before she will jump into something that big.

After a short moment, Amy turned off her computer and went to put it in its place.

She came back to the bed, and Sheldon surprised her by putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, so their faces were inches away from each other.

"Goodnight." She told him.

"Goodnight." He leaned in and kissed her.

Amy snuggled into Sheldon's chest as he laid his head on the top of her head.

It was hard for Amy to find sleep, but not for Sheldon. He fell asleep shortly after they said goodnight, but Amy was still thinking about everything. The only thing she wanted to do, was to punch that blonde chick. _How dare she assault Sheldon like that?_

Another thought came to mind. Sheldon came here straight from the university, so their friends might be looking for him. she disentangled herself from Sheldon, and sent a quick message to Penny, letting her know that Sheldon came to see her, and that she will explain everything later. She didn't want their friends to disturb their little bubble.

Amy thought about when she will tell Sheldon her answer. After their talk, and his explanation, she knew he was ready for it. she knew that she was ready for it. living together wasn't always perfect, but at the same time, it was. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with that man for a while, but even more so after living together.

She decided she can't wait any longer.

"Sheldon." she whispered.

"umm…" he said sleepily, moving a little.

"Sheldon." she said a bit louder.

"what?" he opened his eyes, a bit annoyed.

Amy looked him deep in the eyes, and caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Yes." She said.

Sheldon looked at her confused.

"what?" he asked her, sleepily.

"Yes." She stressed that one word, and everything in Sheldon's brain connected.

He set up straight in the bed, and Amy followed.

"Yes, as in 'yes you will marry me'?" he asked her excited, with eyes wide open.

"Yes." Amy said for the third time, now with tears of happiness coming down.

"Then why are you crying?" Sheldon asked her.

"Because I'm happy. Look, you have some tears in your eyes too." She said.

Sheldon put a hand on his cheek, and felt that it was wet. He turned around to wipe the tears away and took the ring box from his nightstand.

He turned back to Amy and opened the box. He took out the ring and put it on her finger. It matched perfectly.

They looked down to Amy's hand with the ring on it, and then at each other, with huge smiles on their faces. Sheldon leaned in and kissed her deeply. He couldn't believe how happy he was. he never felt that way before. It topped every Comic-Con, or other conventions, or movie premiers.

They hugged and kissed for a while, before lying back in bed.

"I love you." Sheldon told her.

"I love you too." She answered back.

They fell asleep in each other arms, to the most peaceful sleep they ever had, with huge smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **The first chapter was about how I imagined things unfolded after the final of season 10, but from this chapter on, I'm taking this story and making it my own, so it might be OOC at times and it WILL NOT be in line with the plot of season 11.**

 **This story will contain a shooting event, so if it's a trigger to someone who decides to read it, please read it carefully. I had this idea on my mind for a long time.**

 **I want to thank bialikandparsons for helping with some things I wasn't completely sure about.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 2:**

In the morning Amy woke up to an empty bed. She looked around her and didn't see a sign of Sheldon. she frowned and for a moment she was sure she dreamt the whole thing, until she moved her left thumb on her ring finger absentmindedly and felt something on her finger. She looked at her left hand and saw the ring that indicate that last night wasn't a dream. Sheldon did come to New Jersey and proposed to her and in the middle of the night she accepted his marriage proposal. A huge smile spread on her face, but it faded quickly. she still didn't have an answer to where Sheldon is.

Amy got out of bed and out of the bedroom. She soon caught sight of Sheldon's back in the kitchen above the stove, the smell of breakfast soon hit her nose.

"Hey." Amy said softly as to not startle Sheldon.

"Hey." He said as he turned to her with a smile on his face.

"How did you sleep?" Amy asked him softly as she caressed his back gently. She couldn't help but touch him after last night.

"Good, considering I wasn't in our bed. I guess I needed you by my side." He said with a smile and then wrinkled his nose.

"What is it?" Amy asked, trying to see if something was burning.

"That was too hippy dippy of me." Sheldon said.

"Yeah… a little, but you always keep it between us, so I think it's okay." Amy giggled at her fiancé and Sheldon thought about it and nodded. He knew she was right, that he only expressed those thoughts to Amy, except for one time three ago years where he got a little emotional in front of Bernadette when they looked for a gift for Amy for Christmas.

"What are you making for breakfast?" Amy asked as she picked at the what Sheldon was preparing from behind his arm.

"Pancakes and bacon." Sheldon said and kissed her forehead.

"Oh… goody, I'm getting hungry." Amy said and went to grab some plates and started to set the table for them.

"I also made you a fresh pot of coffee." Sheldon said as he flipped the pancake that was in the pan.

"Aww… thank you." Amy said as she stepped back to where Sheldon made breakfast and rose on her tiptoes and kissed Sheldon on the cheek.

Amy poured herself some coffee and then went to sit at the table while Sheldon took care of breakfast.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" Amy asked Sheldon. she wanted nothing more than to stay with her fiancé, but she had to go to work. after all that's why she's in New Jersey.

"I actually didn't think it through." Sheldon answered truthfully as he put the last pancake on the plate and brought the plate to the table and sat across from Amy.

"Well, there's a mall not too far from here so you can buy some clothes if you want to stay a few extra days and I think I saw a comic book store there. There's also the campus libraries for you to hang in. oh, and there's a good Chinese restaurant close by if you want to order in." Amy laid out all the places she remembered she saw during the walk she took after she settled in her apartment.

"Thank you. I'll check out those places." Sheldon said as he cut himself a piece of the pancake.

"I wish I could hang out with you. I'll try and be back early today." Amy sighed.

"It's okay. you're here to work. I'll find something to do." Sheldon smiled softly at his fiancée.

"I know… but still…" Amy smiled softly and tilted her head to the side.

"Still what?" Sheldon asked her confused.

"I wish I could be with you today." Amy answered.

"I know. but we'll have a really long time to spend together." Sheldon said and gently grabbed her left hand and caressed her ring.

"Yes. we will." Amy said with tears starting to form in her eyes. she still couldn't believe that she was engaged to Sheldon.

After they were done with breakfast and cleaned the dishes, they were back in the room getting ready for the day. Sheldon felt extremely uncomfortable wearing the same clothes he wore the day before, especially after flying in those clothes, but he couldn't think of something else other than seeing Amy after Ramona kissed him.

As he remembered what happened with her, he went to Amy who was standing in front of the mirror, getting ready for work, and wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her scent.

"I'm so sorry Amy." Sheldon said softly into her hair and Amy turned in his arms, a little confused.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't see through Ramona's intentions immediately, and even when Penny told me I still didn't believe it. I am so sorry that it had to come to the point she kissed me. I'm sorry that it took another woman to kiss me, for me to finally propose to you, even though I wanted to do it for a while. I'm so sorry Amy…" Sheldon told Amy with tears in his eyes. he was overwhelmed with so many emotions that he felt the only way to let them go was crying. He was happy that Amy accepted his proposal, but at the same time he felt guilty and remorseful for all the years he didn't know to appreciate the amazing woman that stood by his side for so long and that he couldn't see through another woman's intentions and that he let her catch him unguarded with that horrible kiss.

Amy was shocked at Sheldon's confession and couldn't help but cry herself. She caressed Sheldon's cheek and wiped his tears away.

"I know Sheldon. I know." she whispered to him. Amy knew Sheldon and she knew he was selfish, she knew he could be difficult and that he has problems with reading people, but if there was something she knew about Sheldon for sure is that he wasn't a cheater and that he will never knowingly hurt her or their friends.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, but Sheldon had other plans; he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her and deepened the kiss. In response Amy wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and let one of her hands stray to Sheldon's hair and she started to run her fingers softly through his hair.

"Amy…" Sheldon whispered with so much passion that made Amy's body quiver with desire.

"Tonight." Amy whispered back, knowing exactly what Sheldon meant by the way he said her name. She wanted the same thing, but she had to control herself.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Only if you are." Amy said softly as she kissed his nose softly.

"You naughty vixen." Sheldon said as he pecked her lips and put her down so she could finish get ready for work and he then went to the living room and sat on the couch, staying away from Amy so she could finish getting ready for work or he won't be able to restrain himself.

"I'll see you tonight." Amy said as she came out to the living room and went to put on her jacket

"Have a good day at work." Sheldon said as he turned to her with a soft smile.

"Thank you. Have a good day as well. I'm sorry I can't leave you my laptop, but I have some information I need for work today." Amy said with an apologetic tone.

"It's okay. I'll go to the mall and try and find the comic book store." Sheldon said as he got up to kiss Amy goodbye.

"Okay then. I'll see you later today." Amy said shyly.

"I can't wait." Sheldon whispered with the same shy tone and kissed his fiancée deeply and Amy melted to the kiss in less than a second.

"Keep it up this way and I'll stay here for the rest of the fellowship." Amy whispered to him after they broke the kiss.

"Doing what?" Sheldon asked her confused.

"You." Amy said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him and Sheldon changed ten shades of red in less than a second.

"You should go now." Sheldon said with a passionate tone that said exactly the opposite. Both Sheldon and Amy knew he wanted her to stay, and Amy wanted to stay with him as well but she came to New Jersey to work and she couldn't skip work.

One last peck on the lips and Amy was out of the apartment. Sheldon went to sit on the couch and sighed heavily.

 _The things she's doing to me._ Sheldon thought to himself as he felt his member signaling him that he needs his fiancée. He breathed deeply in order to calm himself down. he can hold on for a few more hours.

He closed his eyes as he calmed himself down, but his mind conjured pictures from the last time they were together and it achieved the exact opposite of what Sheldon tried to achieve in the moment.

 _Curses._ He opened his eyes immediately. He went to grab a bottle of water and drank the entire thing in a few gulps. He then checked himself and saw that his situation wasn't so bad, so he decided he'll go to the mall to buy some clothes and comic books so he'll have something to pass the time while he's still at Amy's apartment. he didn't know how long he's going to stay; he knew it wouldn't be for too long let alone the entire three months she'll be there, but he wanted to stay for a little while longer.

Amy got to her office with a smile that she didn't even notice she had on her face, until one of her colleagues pointed it out to her when she greeted him.

"Good morning indeed. You seem pretty happy today." Gerard said with a small smile himself.

When Amy first met him, she couldn't help but hold back her laughter as she recalled her old toothbrush that she tossed a couple of years ago, but by now she got used to it. she still giggled to herself at times, but all in all she was over the coincidence.

"Really?" Amy looked at him confused. She definitely felt happy. Her boyfriend, no her **fiancé** , was waiting for her back in her apartment.

"Yeah, it looks like you can't stop smiling no matter what you're saying." He pointed out to her.

"Oh… I didn't even notice." Amy said shyly as she put her bags down and wore her lab coat and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Well, I'm happy for you, no matter what brought it up." Gerard said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Williams." Amy said and started to work, not elaborating why she can't stop smiling even though the reason for it is right there on her left ring finger, that Gerard either didn't notice or ignored completely.

The day passed by and for some reason Amy didn't mentioned the engagement to any of her colleagues, as if she didn't want to jinx it or still wanted to keep what happened to herself.

Amy thought no one would notice, until Irene, one of her colleagues that nothing escaped from her sight noticed the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god! Amy did you get engaged?" She exclaimed.

"What?" Amy asked her confused since she wasn't used to it yet and was still overwhelmed by what happened. Irene then pointed at Amy's ring.

"Oh… yeah." Amy said shy smile.

"Congratulations. Why haven't you said anything? Aren't you happy about it? Do you love him?" Irene started to fire question at Amy who looked at her with furrowed brows. Amy just started working there and didn't really formed any friendships yet, but from what she has learnt about Irene so far was that she's a little nosy and tend to ask direct questions without filtering them. In that sense, Irene reminded Amy of herself when she just met Sheldon, Penny and the group when she asked those types of private questions, and she tried to move pass it and be patient with her, but at the same time it made Amy cringe a little bit.

"It just didn't come up." Amy answered simply, hoping to end the conversation with that sentence and that Irene won't pressure her to answer her questions.

"So… did he surprise you?" Irene continued with her questioning.

"Um… yeah. He did." Amy answered flatly. She couldn't deny that Sheldon surprised her.

"Ooo, how did he propose?" Irene got excited about getting some details.

"Um… well… he came all the way from California and showed up unannounced at my apartment and when I opened the door he was on one knee asking me to marry him." Amy said quickly as she went to wash her hands.

"Wow… he either really missed you or he cheated on you." Irene simply said as she piled up some papers.

"What makes you think he cheated on me?" Amy asked her, annoyed. Sheldon already told her what happened with Ramona, and she knew him and she could tell that he was unaware of her intentions the entire time, until he asked her directly what is it that she expects from him.

"You only got here a week ago and you're going back to California in three months. he probably did something bad and feels guilty for it so that's why he couldn't wait three months to propose. That's what men do. Trust me. I know them. you should try and get the truth out of him." Irene told her knowingly.

"Well, you don't know Sheldon and you don't know our relationship, so I'll appreciate it if you keep your knowledge to yourself." Amy said angrily as she stripped from her lab coat and grabbed her purse and jacket and went out of the lab.

"Seems like I hit the nail on the head." Irene mumbled to herself when Amy was out of the lab.

Amy was so angry at Irene for what she said and how she just decided that all men are alike without even knowing her, Sheldon and their relationship that she decided to go home early. She was annoyed that Irene kept prying after Amy wasn't talkative and answered her question in a very superficial way.

It was 2:30 pm when she arrived to her apartment.

"I'm home." she said as she put down her purse and took off her jacket, but there was no answer.

"Sheldon?" she called out his name and walked to the bedroom to see if he's there and then she checked the bathroom, but he wasn't home.

 _That's weird._ She thought to herself.

 _Maybe he went to buy some clothes and food._ She wondered and grabbed her phone and texted him.

 _Hey. I got home early. Where are you? –A_

Amy typed a somewhat cold message as she sat on the couch and took off her shoes.

 _I went to the mall to get some clothes and to the comic book store. Is everything okay? -S_

Sheldon answered after a minute.

 _Yeah… I guess. I'll tell you when you're back home. do you want me to prepare lunch or have you eaten already? -A_

 _I haven't eaten yet. I was about to get some food and then head back to your apartment, but now that you're back I'll come back home. would you rather that I'll get us some take-outs? -S_

 _That'll be great. Thank you. -A_

 _What would you like to eat? -S_

 _Whatever you're eating, bring the same for me. -A_

Amy was having a headache from the conversation with Irene, that she didn't really had the energy to think about what she wants to eat. Anything will do at this point.

 _I'll bring us some Chinese food. -S_

 _Great. Thank you. -A_

 _No problem. -S_

Amy took off her glasses and laid on her couch. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she remembered what Irene told her and got angry all over again.

How dare that woman to declare those kinds of things without even knowing her or Sheldon. what she said was close to what happened, but at the same time it couldn't be further away from the truth.

 _Or wasn't it?_ Amy thought to herself.

"Ughhh. **I** know Sheldon. he would never do that!" Amy talked to the empty room, getting angrier that she let Irene get into her head. She tried to calm herself down and reassure herself that Sheldon won't do that, but the doubts kept creeping up on her. eventually she fell asleep on the couch.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for baring with me. I really want to keep with this story and I've had some serious writers block. I really appreciate your support and kind words.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts about it.**

 **I've already started to form the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Chapter 3:**

When Sheldon was back with their lunch he found Amy was fast asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but smile lovingly at the picture, but at the same time he was worried about her since she was back home early from work.

He went to the kitchen and laid the bags quietly on the kitchen counter and went back to Amy and crouched in front of her and caressed her hair lovingly.

"Amy. I'm back with the food." He said gently and Amy stirred and opened her eyes.

When she saw Sheldon in front of her she didn't know what to feel. She was both happy to see him but at the same time anxious. She was still afraid that there was more to what happened between Sheldon and Ramona.

In that moment Amy couldn't hate Irene more for making her doubt Sheldon the way she did now.

"Hey." Amy said sleepily as she sat on the couch and yawned.

"How was your day?" Sheldon asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It was okay. and yours?" Amy asked without elaborating.

"It was nice. I bought some comic books, some clothes and I got us some Chinese food from the place you recommended, so all in all it was a pretty good day." Sheldon said as he sat next to Amy, who was still sitting on the couch.

"That's great." Amy said in a low voice that made Sheldon worry even more than he already was.

Amy slowly rose from her spot and got to the kitchen to take out some plates and drinks for them while Sheldon traced her every move.

"Amy…" Sheldon asked as he got up.

"Hmm?" Amy answered without looking at him as she kept setting the coffee table for lunch.

"Amy… " Sheldon repeated, but Amy still didn't stop.

"What?" She said and glanced at him shortly.

"Amy… Amy, stop for a moment." Sheldon said and grabbed her arm gently when he saw she was about to go to the kitchen again.

"What?" Amy sighed heavily.

"Is everything alright?" Sheldon asked her softly.

"I guess…" Amy said with a small voice.

"Come on. You came back from work early, you're barely talking to me… What happened at work? Does it have something to do with me? are you not happy that we're getting married?" Sheldon asked with a little panic in his voice.

"No… it's just…" Amy faltered and went to bring the food to the coffee table and slumped into the couch heavily and Sheldon sat right next to her, taking her hands in his.

"What is it Amy. You're worrying me." Sheldon begged his fiancée.

"Ugh… it's this woman at my work… she got into my head." Amy said and Sheldon looked at her with confusion.

Amy took a deep breath and let it out noisily before she started telling Sheldon what happened at work that day.

"So, this woman at work, Irene, who is… how to put it… um… well… nosy, saw the ring on my finger and started bombarding me with questions, since I didn't mention anything about getting engaged." Amy started.

"Why haven't you mentioned anything?" Sheldon wondered. He thought she'd be screaming it from the rooftops by now.

"I don't know. I wanted to keep it to myself a while longer. I think I was, and still am, overwhelmed by it and I guess that the fact that we're engaged didn't completely sink in yet." Amy said with an apologetic tone.

"I see." Sheldon said, understanding her reasoning a little more. he too, was overwhelmed by everything.

"So, she asked how you proposed and if you surprised me, and I told her that you surprised and that you flew all the way from California to propose and then…" Amy faltered and grabbed her plate from the coffee table and played with her food a little before she took a small bite from it.

"Then what?" Sheldon asked nervously.

"She said that you came to propose because you either really missed me or because you cheated on me." Amy said with a small voice, not looking at Sheldon who was now a bit mortified.

After a few moments of silence Amy started to talk again.

"I told her that she doesn't know us, but she said that all men are like that, so I once again told her that she didn't know you or our relationship and then I left work." Amy said quietly, looking at Sheldon from the corner of her eye.

There was a tense silence between the two, before Amy talked again.

"Sheldon… what happened with Ramona? I mean, how did you hang out?" Amy asked, a bit shocked that she had the courage to ask that kind of question.

"I told you exactly what happened before I came here to propose. Do you not trust me?" Sheldon asked, a little hurt in his tone.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I trust you, I just don't trust her and she clearly tried to take advantage of your naivety." Amy said as she looked Sheldon in the eyes.

"Well… I told you what brought me here. About how we hang out… well, it was mainly lunch at work, that one time you saw her on video chat when she was at our apartment when I showed her my correspondence with Peter Higgs… oh and on that day she took me swimming. I got into the pool and put my face in it because I was hiding from a bee, but after that we left." Sheldon told Amy everything he did with Ramona.

"And you said you had a good time with her?" Amy asked him again.

"Yes… but as a friend. I never saw her as a potential partner. Not even when she wore that bathing suit that highlighted her breasts." Sheldon said in a matter of fact tone.

"You looked at her breasts?" Amy was now completely shocked.

"No. I just noticed them when she wore that bathing suit, but not in the creepy way that most men look at other women breasts." Sheldon tried to explain himself.

"So how did you look at them?" Amy asked him, a little anger in her voice.

"That bathing suit only made it clearer that she's in fact a woman." Sheldon said and Amy was now confused.

"What do you mean? You told me yourself that she's a woman… " Amy asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I know she is a woman, and when I said that I meant that she's female in the biological terms, but that bathing suit highlighted all the other attributes of a female and that is when I actually realized that she is a woman." Sheldon explained and Amy understood what Sheldon was saying.

"And did it… once you realized it… did you… felt something…?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Something as in…?" Sheldon tried to understand what Amy was implying.

"Did you feel any attraction to her?" Amy asked quietly and looked at her plate once again.

"No… Amy… I… I only have eyes for one woman…" Sheldon said softly as he took her left hand in his and caressed her engagement ring.

"Really?" Amy asked him, still not looking at him.

"Yes. Of course. You are the only woman the I will ever have interest in as a romantic partner. Even when we were broken up… I never really cared about other women, even when the guys convinced me to try and ask other women out… they weren't you and you were the only one I wanted and the only one I will ever want. It's funny… I never imagined sharing my life with a romantic partner and now I can't imagine my life without you… and I honestly don't want to imagine my life without you." Sheldon said with so much love and devotion that Amy started to cry softly.

"Why are you crying?" Sheldon asked her as he wiped her tears away gently.

"Because of how much I love you… because of how happy I am that I'm going to marry you… because I let that stupid woman to get into my head… just… I love you Sheldon, so much. Always have and always will. You are the only man for me." Amy said and leaned into kiss Sheldon softly on the lips, but Sheldon grabbed her plate and put it back on the coffee table as they kissed, and then wrapped his arms around her hips and brought Amy closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"I love you too Amy. So much." Sheldon said with passion and started to kiss a trail down her neck.

"I… think… we… have… something… from… this… morning… that… we… need… to… finish…" Sheldon said between kisses.

"I think we do…" Amy said as she ran her fingers through Sheldon's soft hair as he kept kissing her neck and started to unbutton her shirt.

"How about we eat first?" Amy asked when Sheldon started to unbutton her shirt.

Sheldon looked at her confused. Amy was the first one to accept a suggestion or implication for a make out session or coitus. He was even more worried now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sheldon asked her with a worried look.

"Trust me… I am. And I want it as much as you do, but I'm kind of hungry and I want to eat." Amy said in an apologetic tone.

"You're sure?" Sheldon asked as he settled in his spot.

"Yes. I promise you…" Amy said and they sat in quiet and started to eat.

"Sheldon?" Amy said quietly after about ten minutes.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Amy said quietly.

"What? Why are **you** sorry?" Sheldon asked her with shock.

"I'm sorry for doubting you… for letting Irene get into my head and planting the idea of you cheating on me with Dr. Nowitzki, even though I know you and I know how much you love me and how much I love you it's just… that… it's the first time we're apart and I let her affect me, but it's not an excuse. I can't believe I let her get into my head. I'm so sorry Sheldon." Amy said with a shaky voice.

Sheldon put his plate on the coffee table and took Amy's plate from her and did the same with her plate. He then took Amy into a tight hug and planted a lingering kiss on her temple.

"Hey… I understand you." Sheldon softly as he ran his fingers through her locks.

"You do?" Amy asked in a shocked voice as she looked up at Sheldon.

"Yes. First of all, I'm not really good at reading other people expressions or their intentions so I get why you got worried, but also, as you said, it's the first time we're actually apart. Even though I know you love me and I love you and that you wouldn't hurt me like that, I was still afraid that someone better will come along while you're here and take you away from me. This is why I told you to call me before you left, if you're in a position like that. But I don't think it's because I don't trust you." Sheldon told Amy honestly.

"Then why do you think this is happening? I trust you as well, and know that you wouldn't hurt me in such a way, or that you'll ever hurt me knowingly, for that matter." Amy asked him as she laid her head back on Sheldon's chest.

"I think it's others that we don't trust. And maybe we don't trust ourselves a little, to hold it together, because we've seen couples cheat on each other. I mean, we've seen Raj and look at where he's at right now… still looking for love. But I want you to know that I would never, ever cheat on you. I don't care about other women… I don't even see other women as a possible partner for me. I never wanted another woman as my girlfriend. the only woman I'll ever be interested in is you." Sheldon said as he laid his head on top of Amy's head.

"What about when we were broken up?" Amy asked into his chest. She knew Sheldon tried to date other women, so she was curios if he had any real interest in them.

"Not even then. I wanted to try and date someone else to maybe help me move on, and even when I tried I didn't really want another woman but you. if I were successful at getting a date, I'd probably end it after the first date." Sheldon answered honestly.

"Even that blonde woman who was so much more suitable for you than me?" Amy asked him as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"How do you know about her?" Sheldon asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Raj and Howard mentioned her once after we got back together. We were all at Howard and Barnette's house after work one evening, and it was a little after Raj's girlfriends broke up with him. Raj described the woman of his dreams and then he said something about the girl that came to your apartment after answering all your riddles, that she would be the perfect woman for him." Amy told him how she knew about Vanessa.

"Yeah… she did answer all the questions and we had a lot in common and you can consider her as pretty, but she came late." Sheldon said, and started to blush. He knew the real reason why he kicked her out.

"By what was it? thirty seconds?" Amy rose her eyebrows at him.

"Yes… and…" Sheldon mumbled something under his breath that Amy didn't hear.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"She wasn't you… okay? there... I said it." Sheldon sighed heavily as he remembered that awful time when he and Amy were broken up. He never wants to be away from Amy ever again.

"What if she would have arrived on time?" Amy pressed, she was always curios about how Sheldon's mind is working.

"I'd still find an excuse to end it. there's no one else for me but you, Amy." Sheldon said as he looked deep into her eyes, trying to convey all the feelings he has for her through his blue eyes, that were now shining with tears.

"And there's no one else for me but you, Sheldon." Amy said as she lovingly caressed Sheldon's cheek.

"Not even Dave?" it was Sheldon's turn to ask questions about Amy's previous dates when they were broken up.

"Not even Dave." Amy answered truthfully.

"But he was at your apartment… were you planning on… well… you know…" Sheldon tried to ask her something that bothered him for a long time. When he came to Amy's apartment when they got back together and saw that Dave was there, he wondered if she intended on being intimate with him that night.

"If I planned to sleep with him the night we got back together?" Amy asked quietly. She never told Sheldon that. the only one who knew was Bernadette.

"Were you?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Kind of. At first, I really wanted to, but then I talked to Bernadette about it, and she made me rethink it a little. While on the date he pecked me on the lips after I flattered him about his tie clip and took me by surprise. I didn't feel anything, but I thought I could continue anyway, but when I heard you at the door I felt like I was being saved… and when you said you wanted to get back together I was even happier than I am right now, and I understood that I could never be with someone that is not you, and even if I was intimate with him, I knew I'd regret it." Amy said with a shaky voice. she was a bit upset at herself that she was willing to be intimate with Dave so quickly, whereas with Sheldon she waited for 5 and a half years.

"But I thought our break up wasn't about intimacy." Sheldon pointed out to Amy.

"Intimacy wasn't the main issue. At the time, I felt that you didn't appreciate me, my work or others small things I did for you. I also thought you didn't find me attractive. Intimacy was a small part of a lot of things. It's not that I wanted to have sex with you just for having sex. to me it was another way of showing each other our commitment, love and appreciation for each other after all these years, but I also know now that I may have been a little unfair at times by demanding things from you that at the time you weren't prepared for them. I know for sure that if something were to happen between Dave and I that night, I would have regretted it. And now... now, I couldn't be happier that things turned out the way they did." Amy said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Sheldon tilted Amy's head back a little and kissed her on her moist cheeks, and Amy closed her eyes.

"I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler, and I never want to be separated from you ever again." Sheldon said as he kissed Amy all over her face.

"I love you too, Sheldon Copper, and I promise you that we'll never be separated again." Amy said with emotions and kissed Sheldon soundly.

The kiss got deeper and deeper, and all of a sudden Sheldon broke the kiss and lifted Amy in his arms and took her to her bedroom, leaving the Chinese food as it is on the coffee table.

A few hours later, Sheldon and Amy were still lying naked in Amy's bed, tangled in each other arms, covered by the comforter, kissing and caressing, when Sheldon decided to confess to Amy about something he never told her.

"Amy…?" He asked softly, checking if she didn't fall asleep.

"Yeah?" She asked as she kissed his chest.

"You know that I have the engagement ring for about two years, right?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She asked as she snuggled up to him and he tightened his hug around her.

"Well… I have something to tell you." Sheldon said shyly and Amy looked up at him with curios eyes.

"I was actually close to proposing to you in the past..." Sheldon paused for a moment and before Amy said anything, he continued.

"Twice."

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for keeping up with this story. I know I haven't updated it in a while, but I have a lot of ideas for future chapters, so I hope you'll keep up with it.**

 **I'm always happy to read your thoughts and reviews, and even if sometimes I don't response, it's not because they don't care for them. your thoughts and words (bad or good) means so much to me, and I'm learning from them and get ideas from them, so I really do appreciate your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **The first part in Italic is from Chapter 3.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for keeping up with the story. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me that you keep following my stories even though I don't update on a specific schedule and sometimes a month can pass by and I haven't updated my stories. So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **The next chapter will include the shooting event, so read carefully if it's a trigger to anyone.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _Sheldon and Amy were lying naked, tangled in each other arms, kissing and caressing, when Sheldon decided to confess to Amy about something he never told her._

 _"Amy…?" He asked softly, checking if she didn't fall asleep._

 _"Yeah?" She asked as she kissed his chest._

 _"You know that I have the engagement ring for about two years, right?" Sheldon asked quietly._

 _"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She asked as she snuggled up to him and he tightened his hug around her._

 _"Well… I have something to tell you." Sheldon said shyly and Amy looked up at him with curios eyes._

 _"I was actually close to proposing to you…" Sheldon paused for a moment and before Amy said anything, he continued._

 _"Twice."_

"Wait… What?!" Amy backed up a little in shock.

"I was close to proposing to you twice in the past." Sheldon whispered as he played with Amy's hair and didn't' look her in the eyes.

"What? when?" Amy whispered back, laying palm over Sheldon's hear, feeling it beating fast.

Sheldon closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once he got enough courage, he opened his eyes and looked at Amy who was looking at him with soft, yet shocked eyes.

"The first time I wanted to propose was when we talked over Skype and you said you needed time to think about our relationship." Sheldon said quietly.

"You were going to propose over Skype?" Amy was half amused and half angry. On one hand she would have been angry if Sheldon would have proposed over Skype, but she also felt like this is something that is really fitting to Sheldon's personality. At least at that time.

"Yeah… I did plan something more personal, but since you didn't talk to me after that evening, I felt like my time is running out, so I decided to just do that over Skype." Sheldon said shyly and Amy caressed his bare chest and kissed his chest softly.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy in a tight hug and brought her closer to him.

"And when was the second time?" Amy asked quietly into Sheldon's chest.

"It was after I taped the movie about Leonard Nimoy. I've shown Adam Nimoy the box where I keep my most valuable things I own since it's the place I keep the napkin with Leonard Nimoy's autograph and his DNA that Penny gave me years ago. Penny and Leonard were there when I shoed it to him and Penny asked about the ring box and I told him about the ring and I got very angry about everything." Sheldon took a break and hugged Amy tightly, making sure she's there with him.

"Eventually when Adam and Wil left the apartment I went out of my room and grabbed the ring and went to your apartment with every intention of proposing to you. I wanted to have order in all the mess I was feeling at the time. if you said 'yes' I've known we could fix things and work through them and get married. If you said 'no' I'd known that we should go on separate ways as much as it hurt me to go on a separate way from you." Sheldon stooped once again and breathed deeply.

"But when I arrived to your building with the ring, I saw you at the front of your building saying goodbye to this Dave guy, and kissing him goodnight. I assumed you have moved on and I walked away." Sheldon ended his story looking at Amy with shining eyes from tears that welled up in them.

Amy looked up at him and pulled him gently to her, so she could reach his face and kissed him deeply.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Ever." Amy told Sheldon with devotion as she looked earnestly into his eyes and at the same time caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"I can't tell you enough how grateful I am that you agreed to take me back." Sheldon said as he kissed her again.

"Need I remind you that you also rejected my attempts to reconcile?" Amy asked softly.

"No need. I remember it pretty well. It was when I started to accept the fact that we were broken up and we tried to stay friends. It was a very hard time for me, and I'm sure it was hard for you as well, but as I just started to accept that it was really hard for me to get back together." Sheldon said brokenly.

"Good thing it didn't last very long and that you accepted to take me back." Sheldon added as he caressed his fiancée's bear back.

"And after all those ups and downs, we are finally together." Amy said as she kissed Sheldon over his heart.

"Yes. forever." Sheldon said as he gently took Amy's left hand and caressed her on her ring finger, playing with the ring he put on her left hand just a few hours ago.

"That's a very long time. Are you sure you're up for it?" Amy asked half teasing half worried.

"More than I've ever been in my entire life. Are you up for it?" Sheldon asked her back seriously.

"I am." Amy said with a big smile that made Sheldon smile back at her.

"I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon said with passion.

"I love you too, Sheldon Lee Cooper." Amy replied with the same passion and kissed him hungrily.

The next morning Amy woke up to the warm sensation of being wrapped in Sheldon's bare arms and she soon felt his bare chest so tight to her back, that it felt like Sheldon is trying to merge their bodies into one.

After they made love for the second time that evening, they both fell asleep, but at some point, Sheldon woke up with a start as he remembered the food they left on the coffee table. They both wore their underwear and robes and went to put the food in the fridge, even though Sheldon insisted on throwing it away, eventually Amy convinced him to put it back in the containers and in the fridge.

Once everything was cleaned, they went back to sleep in nothing but their underwear, even though Sheldon bought some pajamas. He still wasn't ready to give up on the feeling of having Amy's bare skin mingled with his.

And that was how Amy woke up; in the arms of her fiancé, facing the wall and feeling Sheldon's hot breath on her nape. She let out a content sigh and pressed her body even tighter to Sheldon's chest and pulled his arms gently so he would hug her even tighter.

"Hmmm," Sheldon hummed sleepily and pulled Amy closer to him and nuzzled her hair and kissed her hair gently.

"What time is it?" Sheldon asked sleepily.

Amy reached her hand for her phone to look at her phone and when Sheldon felt her separating from him a little, he brought her closer to him and Amy couldn't reach her phone.

"Don't you want to know what time it is?" Amy asked him as she put her hand on his arm.

"You're phone's too far." Sheldon said and reached for his own phone that was closer to him.

"6:15 am." Sheldon sighed and wrapped his arm around Amy once again.

"I have to start getting ready." Amy sighed and snuggled into Sheldon who kissed her bare shoulder.

"I know." Sheldon sighed as well.

After a few more moments in each other's arms Amy left the bed to get ready for work while Sheldon got dressed in his new pajamas and made them both breakfasts.

"I can get used to walking in to the kitchen while you make us breakfast." Amy teased as she walked to fridge to get some water.

"It's not as if I haven't made us breakfast before." Sheldon said confused.

"Yes. but once we'll be married the sight of you making breakfast will be for my eyes for the rest of our lives." Amy said with a mischievous smile on her face as she walked closer to Sheldon who squinted his eyes at her.

"Is there a hidden sexual comment there?" Sheldon wondered.

"Not on purpose but as I said it, I realized it's more than just breakfasts." Amy smiled softly.

"Well, my breakfasts are yours since the moment we moved in together, and as for the other part… it was always yours… even before we were intimate for the first time." Sheldon told Amy and turned back to the pan, so Amy won't see how red he became.

Amy was shocked at what Sheldon just said and softly laid her hand on Sheldon's shoulder and got on her tiptoes and gave Sheldon a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." She said softly and saw in the corner of her eye the smile that spread on Sheldon's face.

"It's barely even 7 o'clock and you already making me blush." Sheldon fake berated Amy and she chuckled and went to make them some tea for breakfast.

As Amy sat down for breakfast and Sheldon put some eggs and bacon on their plates, Amy started to talk.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Amy asked Sheldon when he cam back and sat across from her.

"I still don't know, but I think I might book a flight back home. I can't afford to be absent from work for so long." Sheldon said with sadness in his tone.

"Yeah. I know. I wish we could stay together for those three months." Amy sighed. She didn't like the idea of being separated from Sheldon for so long, but she knew that its temporary. There's no other place she'd rather be than with Sheldon.

"I just wish those three months will pass by quickly, but I'll come visit from time to time. I promise." Sheldon said as he looked at Amy.

"I'll try and find some time to come visit too. It became hard for me to sleep alone." Amy chuckled bitterly. It was hard for to fall asleep alone now that she was accustomed to Sheldon sleeping next to her.

"Yes. for me too." Sheldon sighed as he took a bite from his food.

They talked for a while longer before they finished eating and Amy had to go to work.

The day past by quicker than Amy thought it will and when she came back home, she saw that Sheldon is once again in the kitchen, making them dinner.

"Hey. What's the occasion?" Amy asked as she enter the kitchen.

"Well, I've decided to make you dinner since you liked my breakfast so much. We're eating roasted fish in the oven with lemon and garlic and on the side some asparagus, sweet potatoes and potatoes." Sheldon said with a soft smile as he checked on the food.

"Thanks Sheldon." Amy said softly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"Not much. You can set the table." Sheldon said and Amy did just that.

"You bought wine?" Amy asked Sheldon when she went to the fridge and saw the bottle of wine on the counter.

"Yes. I thought it will go nice with the fish." Sheldon said as he took out two glasses of wine and went to put them on the table.

"It will. Thank you." Amy said as she took the bottle wine from the counter and put it on the dining table.

As she turned around, she saw Sheldon coming with dish with the fish and vegetables to the table and made room for him to put the dish on the table.

"You're welcome." Sheldon said after he put the dish on the table and leaned in for a peck, but the kiss went a little longer than any of them expected.

"Hey." Sheldon said softly as he leaned his forehead on Amy's.

"Hey." She said back.

"I missed you." Sheldon whispered with a small tremor in his voice.

"I missed you too." Amy said and pecked his lips once more before they sat down to eat.

"So, what did you do today?" Amy asked Sheldon as she put some food on her plate and then gestured Sheldon to hand her his plate so she'll put some food on his plate as well.

"Nothing much. I went to the grocery store and bought you some groceries and some groceries for dinner, came back here and made a something to eat and booked a flight back to California." Sheldon said sadly.

"Oh. W-when is your flight?" Amy asked sadly.

"Tomorrow. I got a call from President Siebert that they needed me to come back to work. He didn't sound so happy about the fact I'll come back soon, but he said they needed me back." Sheldon sighed heavily and so did Amy.

"When is you flight?" Amy asked.

"11:00 am." Sheldon said.

"I'll drive you." Amy said in a tone that left little to none room for argument.

"But you have to go to work." Sheldon furrowed his browse.

"I'll be late a little. I'll tell them right now." Amy said as she went to grab her phone and texted her boss.

"Are you sure about that?" Sheldon asked and as he asked that Amy's phone pinged with incoming message.

"Yes. and it's all settled. My boss says it's okay." Amy said with a sad smile as she grabbed her fork and kept eating in silence.

They spent the rest of their dinner eating quietly, not really sure what to say to one another. After they finished eating, they cleaned the dishes and Amy was about to take a shower when she turned to Sheldon.

"Want to join me in the shower?" She asked softly and Sheldon only nodded.

In the shower the only thing they could do was embrace each other tightly, as if they tried to become one. Neither one of them wanted to separate from the other but they knew it was temporary and that Amy will come back to California at the end of the fellowship.

After the shower they entered Amy's bed and held each other tightly, not saying a word. They didn't feel the need to use words. They both knew that it was hard enough to be separated and they just wanted to be with each other. And that was how they fell asleep.

Sheldon's alarm clock woke them up at 6:00 am. Amy didn't understand why he set his alarm clock to such an early hour. The only time they spoke last night was when they agreed that Sheldon will get his stuff the next time they'll meet, so Sheldon didn't have so much errands to do and there was still time before they had to go out for the airport.

She looked and Sheldon with confusion as he turned back to her after he turned off his alarm clock.

"Why did you set your alarm for such an early hour?" Amy asked as she yawned and Sheldon kissed her cheek softly.

"So that I could spend time with you." Sheldon whispered and started to kiss a path down to Amy's neck.

"Really? That early?" Amy asked him with a chuckle.

"Mhmm." Sheldon hummed into her skin as he kissed her neck and soon captured her lips with a searing kiss.

They spent the next hour in bed, making love, showing the other how much they need each other desperately and can't stand that separation, but know that it's not forever.

When the time came, they got ready for the airport and they drove there in silence. Amy parked her car in the parking lot and went with Sheldon to the airport as far as she could.

Once they got to the part where Amy could no longer accompany Sheldon, Sheldon turned to her and grabbed her left hand and sighed as he caressed her engagement ring.

"I guess that's it." Sheldon mumbled with a lump in his throat.

"I guess so." Amy said, not looking at her fiancé. Sheldon cupped Amy's face tenderly and made her look at him. they were both crying.

"I'll miss you." Amy said with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you too." Sheldon said as he brought Amy closer to him and hugged her tightly.

"I love you. Let me know that you landed safely and that you got home, alright?" Amy said as she pecked Sheldon's chest as they disentangled.

"I love you too. I will." Sheldon said and leaned in for a lingering kiss and eventually Sheldon went on his way to check in for his flight.

Sheldon turned to look at Amy once more and waved at her and she waved back.

Once Sheldon was out of sight Amy went back to her car and sat there for a while in order to compose herself before she drove to work.

The rest of the day went by and Amy was in a gloomy mood. She missed Sheldon and knowing he wasn't at her apartment waiting for her made her miss him more. she wanted to leave everything and go back to California, but she knew better.

When Amy got back home, she got a text from Sheldon saying he landed safely and that he's on his way home, so Amy decided to call him.

"Hey. How was your flight?" Amy asked him.

"Okay, I guess. I'm glad to be on the ground again." Sheldon said and Amy smiled. She knew that Sheldon wasn't a fan of flying.

"As long as you landed safely, I'm calm. Did someone pick you up?" Amy asked.

"No. I took a taxi. I didn't want to open the reasoning behind my flight just yet." Sheldon told Amy honestly.

"Yeah. I get that. I still don't know when to tell the girls either." Amy confessed.

"Do you want to tell them yet or do you want to keep it a secret?" Sheldon asked her.

"I'm still not sure. do you think you'll even be able to keep it as a secret?" Amy asked him, knowing its hard for Sheldon to keep secrets.

"I don't think so. But I like the idea of keeping it a secret for a while longer." Sheldon said honestly.

"So you can tell them if you think you won't be able to keep it for yourself. They will find out eventually." Amy said softly.

"Really?" Sheldon asked her.

"Yes." Amy said.

"I don't know. I think I'll try and keep it for myself for a while longer and we can tell them together when you'll come to visit." Sheldon replied.

"That sounds good." Amy said.

They kept on talking a while longer before Sheldon arrived to his building and got out of the cab.

"So… I'll see you soon, I hope." Sheldon said as he opened his apartment door.

"I hope so too." Amy said softly.

"So… have a good evening." Sheldon said as he sat on their couch.

"Thank you. So do you." Amy said and they hung up the call.

Sheldon texted Leonard that he's back home but that he's not in the mood for company, and Leonard texted him that he's glad he's home safe.

The next months until Amy's fellowship ended went by; as they promised, Sheldon and Amy visited each other when they could and the first time Amy came to visit, they told their friends they got engaged when Sheldon flew abruptly to New Jersey.

As hard as it was, Sheldon was able to keep their engagement a secret until Amy came to visit, even though their friends kept asking them both what happened that made Sheldon fly to New Jersey. They told them about what happened with Ramona but that was it. neither of them mentioned the engagement.

When they told their friends and families about it everyone was both happy and shocked at the same time. they never thought Sheldon would fly that distance just to propose, but he kept surprising everyone whenever it came to Amy.

They could all see the love they have for each other.

Finally, the day when Amy was coming back home arrived and Sheldon was more excited about it than when he went to comic-con.

Sheldon contemplated between taking Amy to restaurant the day she's coming back or the day after. He deiced to do it the day after and decided to let her settle back at home first.

Sheldon requested two days off for himself and one for Amy so they'll get to spend some time together before they go back to their routine.

The day that Amy came back Sheldon decided to drive to the airport. He was a bit nervous since it was his first time driving alone in the highway.

The drive was uneventful and went by fine, but Sheldon was glad that he got to the airport safely and didn't have so much troubles with the parking. Even though he thought he'll drive them home, he decided it'll be better for both of his and Amy's sake that she'll drive back home.

Amy was surprised and grateful at the same time, to hear from Sheldon that he drove there and she agreed to drive back home, where Sheldon made her dinner once again.

Their friends knew that Amy was coming back but Sheldon asked them to give them some time alone, and he asked the same thing from Amy, so he had Amy all to himself for the next day and a half.

They spent the evening eating dinner and then watched some documentary and snuggled on the couch before going to bed, which to Amy's surprise was not for sleep. Sheldon couldn't help himself at how happy he was to have Amy back with him and they end up making love for the first half of the night, and the rest of the night slept wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day wasn't much different then their previous evening. Sheldon let Amy know he got them both the day off so they spent the day at home, enjoying each other and catching up with things they missed or forgot to tell each other over skype. They also unpacked Amy's suitcase and Sheldon couldn't be happier to organize her clothes than he was when he unpacked her suitcase.

At some point during the day Sheldon mentioned to Amy he reserved them a table at a nice Italian restaurant for dinner and when the time arrived, they started to get ready for their date night.

The place Sheldon reserved was very quiet and gave them a homey feeling. They were seated at a nice table in the middle of the restaurant and close to a wall.

Amy ordered pasta and Sheldon ordered ravioli. They also ordered two glasses of wine since neither wanted to drink so much.

After about 15 minutes the food has arrived and they clinked their glasses of wine together.

"To us." Amy said.

"To you." Sheldon said with a soft smile and they took a sip from their wine.

They started to eat and talked about the next day and what is next for Amy at work, now that she's back from her fellowship.

Amy was telling Sheldon about her next research when the restaurant was suddenly filled with screams and the sounds, they only hoped were their imagination, but when Sheldon got up in an instant to grab Amy under the table, they knew they weren't imagining.

When Sheldon got up to grab Amy, he heard the sound of a gunshot and felt a sharp pain on his right side.

He grabbed Amy under the table and held his right side with his left hand. Once they were both under the table Sheldon held Amy close to him and tried to shield her as best he could from the shooter, who seemed to shoot everywhere before he passed them and went to the kitchen.

They then heard the sound of shooting and screams all over again. Amy curled up to Sheldon and started to sob.

"Shh… it'll be okay…" Sheldon tried to calm Amy down. he tried to breathe evenly but felt the pain in his body and his breathing got heavier.

"Are you okay?" Amy whispered to him when she noticed his expression.

"I'll be okay." He whispered back.

"What do you-" Amy started to ask as she examined Sheldon and then she saw it; Sheldon held his hand tightly on his right side which was drenched with blood.

"No… No… he hurt you…" Amy started to panic but Sheldon glared at her.

"Shh… Amy be quiet. I don't want him to find you. try and call 911." Sheldon said firmly.

Without realizing it, the screaming stopped and they soon heard the sirens of the ambulances and police, before Amy reached for her phone.

"Hang in there." Amy said as she caressed Sheldon's forehead and laid her hand gently on Sheldon's hand that held the place he's been shot.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for your patience. It's been a** **while since I've written and I missed it so much. Some things in my life happened and I just wasn't able to bring myself to write. I hope I'll be able to write more frequently but I can't promise anything.**

 **Thank you for keeping up with me and my stories. I really do appreciate it. hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and for keeping up with this story and my other stories. I really appreciate it and don't take it for granted, so once again, thank you.**

 **Also, the next episode will have some angst and some hospital scenes in it, so if it's any trigger to anyone, I'm giving you a heads up.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Once the paramedics and police arrived, everything became a blur to Amy. She only remembers Sheldon closing his eyes and lying his head on her shoulder not long after they heard the sirens and Sheldon telling her to try and call 911.

But other than that, she barely remembers anything; not how long was it until the paramedics came in and took them in an ambulance to the hospital. Not if the shooter left when he was done shooting everyone in the restaurant, not if it was a case of hostages or if he decided to end his life after the shooting – Amy didn't know or remembered any of it.

Once Sheldon closed his eyes and leaned on her shoulder, Amy's focus was entirely on Sheldon and holding his wound in order to hold the bleeding as much as she could, and to stay quiet as possible in case the shooter was still alive and in the restaurant.

Once it was safe for the paramedics to enter the scene and they got to Amy and Sheldon, Amy quickly told them Sheldon was shot in his right side and lost consciousness a few moments ago. Amy didn't know if Sheldon stopped bleeding or not, but by the sight of her hand he was bleeding heavily.

Two of the paramedics took care of Sheldon while another one went to bring a stretcher. One of them gently asked Amy to remove her hand from Sheldon's gunshot wound so they could look at the wound and start to take care of Sheldon, and also so that they could take a look at her and see if she was injured as well.

Amy gently removed her hand but refused to move from Sheldon's side so they could take a look at her.

"I'm fine! if you insist on taking a look at me you will do it here or in the ambulance. I am not leaving his side!" Amy told with a stifled and assertive tone as she looked intently as the other paramedic started to take care of Sheldon.

Once the paramedics finally took Sheldon to the ambulance on the stretcher, Amy joined them in the back and finally let the paramedics take a look at her. they didn't find any sign of physical injury but were worried the shooting and the fact that her partner was severely injured affected her mental state more than she acknowledged at the moment and they wanted her to see a therapist in the hospital.

Once again, Amy made it clear she is not leaving Sheldon's side and that they can bring the therapist to wherever she'll be while she'll be waiting for Sheldon to be out of whatever treatment he's going to have in the hospital.

"I see that you two are each other's emergency contact…" the female paramedic started.

"Yes?" Amy asked her flatly.

"Is there someone we can call to come and be with you?" She asked.

"Oh… umm… yes. I'll call them…" Amy said as she fumbled through her purse for her phone.

Once she found her phone, she called Leonard and hoped he'll answer quickly, but it was almost a minute before he picked up his phone.

"Hey Amy… um… something important?" Leonard panted and Amy noticed it and didn't want to know what she disturbed when she called him.

"Um… yes. Sheldon and I –" Amy started but was cut off by Leonard.

"Is that ambulance I hear in the background?" He asked her with a little panic in his voice.

"Yeah… look… Sheldon and I were at a restaurant and there was a shooting while we –" and she was cut off by Leonard once again.

"WHAT? are you okay?" Leonard was now scared.

"Let me finish!" Amy shouted at him and he quieted at once.

"There was a shooting at the restaurant we went to. Sheldon is injured, but I'm fine. we're in the ambulance now, heading to the hospital…" Amy faltered and took a deep breath before she uttered the next sentence.

"Can you come over? Please?" Amy asked with a lump of tears in her throat.

"We're on our way. which hospital are you going to?" Leonard asked as he started to grab his things.

"Which hospital are we going?" Amy asked the paramedics.

"Huntington." The female paramedic answered.

"Huntington." Amy said as she heard Leonard rushing Howard and Raj on the other side.

"We'll be there soon. I'll tell Penny and Bernadette to come to the hospital." Leonard said, trying to sound calm.

"Thank you." Amy whispered and hung up the call before Leonard was able to say one more word.

The drive to the hospital seemed like an eternity to Amy, but eventually they arrived to the hospital. Once there the paramedics rolled Sheldon straight to the operation room and the female paramedic went with Amy to the Emergency Room for some examination. Amy tried to protest, but eventually she gave up and went with the paramedic to the Emergency Room. she thought that maybe it might help her not bed so stressed out about Sheldon, but she knew that until he's out of surgery and awake, nothing will help her calm down.

After a few examinations, in which the doctors didn't find anything too serious other than a few scratches, and after Amy begged them to go to wait for Sheldon, the doctors let Amy go and wait in the waiting room where Sheldon was still in surgery.

Amy sat in the waiting room for 20 minutes before her phone ringed and she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." She answered weakly.

"Hey. Where are you?" Leonard's voice came on the side of the line.

"I'm in the waiting room of the ER." Amy said weakly.

"Okay… Amy… it's a big hospital… do you know the building you're in?" Leonard tried not to be too frustrated with her.

"I'll ask."

Amy went to the nurses' station and asked their exact location in the hospital.

"We're at building A, 1st floor. I'm in the waiting room of the ER. There are also signs. I'm in the waiting room." Amy said in the same monotone voice.

If Leonard didn't know that Amy is probably stressed out about Sheldon, he would have thought that it's Amy from 8 years ago, when her and Sheldon just met.

"Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes." Leonard said and they hung up the call.

When Leonard, Raj and Howard arrived to the waiting room of the ER, they saw Amy sitting in one of the plastic chairs; she was looking down at her knees, her hands on her knees and she was moving her hands up and down her thighs nervously.

They approached Amy gently once they saw how worried she looked.

"Amy?" Leonard said quietly.

Amy looked at him and Leonard saw the fear in her red, swollen eyes. He gently put his hand on her shoulder in a way that says he is here for her and so is all of their friends.

"How is he?"

The question came from Howard who sat next to Amy, and when she looked at him, she thought that she never saw him so scared in all the time they have known each other.

"He's in surgery… in the ambulance they said he is losing a lot of blood and they tried to stop the bleeding as best as they could with the equipment they had there, but the moment we entered the hospital they rushed him to the operation room. I didn't hear a thing since then." Amy sighed heavily.

As if on cue, a doctor came out to the nurses' station and Amy listened carefully at what he was telling the nurse.

"We need a blood transfusion in operation room 2. A Sheldon Cooper." The doctor said as he handed her a form and the nurse nodded and started to make calls, when Amy rushed towards the nurses' station before the doctor left.

"What is wrong with Sheldon Cooper?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"I can't tell just any-" the doctor started, but Amy cut him off.

"You can't tell anyone his condition, yes, yes… I'm his fiancée and I heard that Sheldon needs a blood transfusion." She said in an aggressive tone.

"Yes. we are doing the best we can to stop the bleeding but the bullet cut through a blood vessel and we need transfusion as soon as possible or – " but Amy didn't let him finish his sentence.

"We're the same blood type. Take my blood." Amy said without thinking twice.

"Amy… you were in the shooting event as well… you need to rest…" Leonard said with worry.

"Is that true, Miss?" the doctor asked Amy.

"Yes, but the ER let me go. They said I'm okay and that they recommended to follow with a therapist in case of trauma, but other than that I'm clear." Amy pleaded.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to do so…" the doctor sighed heavily.

"Please… please doctor… Smith. I beg you…" Amy pleaded the doctor.

"Are you sure you are both the same blood type?" the doctor said quietly and Amy nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Both of us are A+ blood type." Amy said and the doctor relented.

"Kim, you can stop making phone calls. Mr. Cooper's fiancée will be his donor." Dr. Smith said and touched Amy's shoulder before he returned to the operation room area.

"Come with me Miss…" The nurse gestured Amy to follow her.

"Fowler." Amy finally said as she started walking with the nurse to where she'll take her blood.

"Amy… are you sure about this?" Howard asked her, worried she's being reckless, but at the same time he knew he'd do the same for Bernadette.

"Yes." Amy said with fire in her voice and followed the nurse to the area where they are taking blood for transfusions.

After the nurse asked Amy some questions about her medical history and performed some shorts checkups on Amy, Amy laid on the bed the nurse gestured towards.

"Would you be more comfortable in a gown?" The nurse asked when she the restrictive clothes Amy wore and took into account the entire stressful situation the she was in.

"No… it's okay. I have a more comfortable shirt underneath." Amy said as she took off her cardigan and her button blouse and revealed her brown undershirt.

Once she was out of her cardigan and her button blouse, she laid on the hospital bed and the nurse started to sanitize her left arm and inserted the needle as gently as she could.

The nurse could tell that her patient was nervous and she tried to calm her down a little.

"It's going to be alright… your fiancé is in good hands. Dr. Smith is one of the best surgeons in this hospital and I know that the team that is in the OR is the best team we have here for cases like this." The nurse said as she checked on the transfusion bag.

Amy only sighed.

"How long would it take? They probably need this urgently…" Amy said with some fear in her voice.

"About 12 minutes." The nurse said and looked at Amy and saw the horrified look on her face.

"But since it's an emergency I will hook you up to another bag, and try and figure out what's the condition of your fiancé." The nurse said and hooked Amy to another transfusion bag and left to try and figure out Sheldon's condition.

After Amy was hooked to two transfusion bags, she laid quietly on the bed and prayed to a deity she didn't believed in, but hoped can hear her prayers, that Sheldon is going to be okay and that the doctors will be able to save him and that the transfusions will get to him in time.

After about 6 or 7 minutes, the nurse came back and checked on the first transfusion bag, that was half way full.

"So, I talked with the doctors and they have the bleeding under control. They said that they will work with the first half now, so I'm taking out the first bag now and sending it to the operation room, and once the other bag will be full, I'll send it as well. In the meantime, they said to look for his blood type in the hospital's stock." The nurse said as she took out the transfusion.

"I thought they have the bleeding under control... Why would they need more blood?" Amy asked in concern.

"They do, but he lost a lot of blood." The nurse said with a sympathetic look.

"Okay. I'll give this to the OR and check on our blood supply." The nurse said and left the room quickly.

Amy wanted to tell her to hook her up on a third transfusion, but she knew it might be too much blood taking out of her body in one time, so she didn't argue. She assumed that was why the doctors told the nurse to look into their blood supply instead of taking another bag from Amy.

After another 6 to 7 minutes, the nurse came back to check on the second transfusion.

"This one looks like it's done." She said and approached Amy to take out the second transfusion.

"I want you to stay here for at least an hour. I don't want you to get up and walk around the waiting room. I'll tell your friends to come here and stay with you." The nurse and before Amy could ask her anything, she spoke again.

"We found his blood type in our blood supply. I'm going to give this to the OR with the rest of the supply that is already on its way." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Kim." Amy said quietly.

"You're welcome Miss Fowler." Kim said and went straight to the nurses' station and gave the bag to the nurse who brought the rest of the supply they needed in Sheldon's operation room.

"You were with Miss Fowler earlier, right?" Kim turned to Howard, Raj and Leonard.

"Yes." all three of them answered in unison.

"Would one of you go and stay with her? I want someone to keep an eye on her while she's resting from the blood donation." She asked them.

"Sure, sure. I'll go." Leonard immediately said.

"Good. I'll show you where she's resting. Make sure she drinks a lot of water. I will soon make sure that someone will come in with some sweet beverage for her."

Leonard followed the nurse to where Amy was lying in a hospital bed with her glasses on and closed eyes.

"Amy?" Leonard asked, somewhat alarmed, thinking she may have fallen asleep or worse fainted because of the donation.

"Yes?" Amy answered with clogged voice.

"Hey… um… did you drink?" Leonard asked her, not knowing what to say.

"Not yet." She answered weakly.

"I'll get you some water. You stay with her." The nurse practically ordered Leonard.

"Okay." he said and sat in a chair next to Amy.

They were silent for a while before a nurse came into the with a pitcher filled with water and a bottle of grape juice on a tray.

"Here you go." The nurse said with a smile as he put the tray on the table next to Amy's bed.

"Thank you. Do you happen to know something about Sheldon Cooper's condition? He's in surgery right now." Amy asked the nurse before he left the room.

"Oh… I'm sorry, but I don't know. I'll go and see if there's someone who can tell you something about his condition."

"Thank you." Amy said and the nurse left to look for someone with information about Sheldon Cooper.

About an hour since the nurse left the room, in which Amy dozed off, Dr. Smith and Kim entered the room where Amy was still recovering from the donation. The fact that both of them came into Amy's room gave Amy a bad feeling… that they are going to tell her they couldn't save Sheldon, and Leonard felt the same way.

Once Kim and Dr. Smith saw the horrified look that both Amy and her friend had on their faces, they smiled a small smile to relieve the tension.

"He's going to be alright. We stopped the bleeding and they are finishing the operation right now. He's stable, but we will keep him under the anesthetic and the ventilation as a precaution." Doctor Smith said.

"Really? He's going to be okay?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We had a very crucial time from the time he was shot until the time he got into surgery, but once we got pass that and got the bleeding under control things started to look better and better as the surgery went on. He'll be out soon to the recovery room and then we will move him to his respective unit." Dr. Smith said.

"Thank you, doctor." Amy whispered.

Dr. Smith only nodded at Amy.

"You should know that the blood you gave us was a crucial part of saving his life." Dr. Smith said.

"Did you use the blood from your blood supply as well?" Amy asked. she wanted to have some idea of the amount of blood Sheldon lost.

"We had to use 2 more bags."

"Oh." Amy said.

"I know you would have given those two bags, but I couldn't take more than the amount we already took from you. I took a risk with taking your blood in the first place, since you were in the incident as well and it's too risky to take that much blood from a person all at once." The doctor explained to Amy why he couldn't take more of her blood.

"I know." Amy said.

"You should rest now. We will let you know once Sheldon is out of surgery and is in the recovery room."

"Thank you. Is there a chance or a way we can get a private room?" Amy asked.

"I'll see what I can do about it." The doctor said and left the room.

"Will he?" Amy asked Kim.

"I'll take care of it. It's more our job." Kim said with a wink.

"Thank you so much." Amy said with a shaky voice.

"No problem. Now rest. You need to be in shape when you'll see your fiancé soon." Kim smiled at Amy.

Amy smiled back and closed her eyes to get some sleep, while Leonard is still sitting next to her, wiping some stray tears of joy knowing that Sheldon will be alright.

Once Amy was asleep, he texted their friends the good news and settled in his chair to get some rest as well.

He wanted to keep an eye on Amy. He knew that Sheldon would want him to do so if he couldn't do it himself.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for still keeping with this story.**

 **As I stated in my other stories, I did not forget about any of my stories, it just takes some time to write and to be in the right mindset for writing.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your thoughts about it.**


End file.
